Happy anniversary
by gwen24
Summary: the title says it all. DL, sequel to heart U. very very very fluffy, consider yourself warned.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n hi everyone, my computer broke down during the holidays so i had time and was inspired to do a sequel to Heart U. it is all written and i've got time to type it all so i'll be updating often. the story is 7 chapters, pretty much all the same length. i didn't think it'd seem that short but since i was writing on paper it gives another impression. well i hope you like it.**

Happy anniversary

Chapter 1

One year. It had been one year since she had come over for some drinks and a game of pool. One year since his life had truly begun. It had been the best year of his life. With its ups and downs but together they felt like they could take on the world. Tomorrow was their one year anniversary and hey both had he day off. They had been planning that day for months now, pretty much since their 6 month anniversary night when the L word had at last been uttered.

Since then, not a day had gone by without one telling the other "I love you". Especially Danny. He needed to remind her at least twice a day how much he loved his Montana. They had planned their anniversary together but Danny needed to add something. He had needed to ask something. He had planned everything he was gonna say. He was not gonna mess this up. They had a lot to do but he could squeeze this little thing in. They would have liked to get away from New York, wanting this day to stop being associated with the warehouse. Even Danny, born an bred New Yorker, wanted to go. But with only one day off, there wasn't much they could do so they had changed their minds.

Danny was awaken from his thoughts by a knock on the door. Who could that be? Lindsay was supposed to arrive soon but she had stopped knocking a while ago. He opened the door and found himself looking at the most gorgeous woman o the face of the earth.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hi" she said.

"Since when do you knock?" He asked visibly confused.

"I thought we needed a little reenactment of our night", she answered, a twinkle in the eye.

"Really?" Danny was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning opening his presents.

"Yes really. Now are you gonna let me in or do I have to find another pool partner?" Lindsay teased.

Danny grabbed her arms and pulled her into his. He lowered his head and planted the sweetest kiss on her lips.

"Don't you dare, Montana, you're mine."

"I know, cowboy. Now let's play some pool, so I can kick your ass again."

"Well, I'll gladly let you win if we end up on that pool table again." He proclaimed raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, that wouldn't be fair." She answered. Danny began to pout so she kept going. "But we could make it interesting." Danny knew exactly what she was implying and very thrilled by this idea.

"You're on, baby, you're on."

A couple of hours later, they were both in their underwear. Danny only had his boxers on and Lindsay still had her bra and panties on. So she was winning.

"Told you I'd kick your ass." She joked.

"That you did, that you did." He smiled obviously enjoying his night and his view. No matter how many times he had seen her naked, he was amazed at how she could always take his breath away.

"Okay, Montana, you make that shot and I'm all yours."

"You're already mine Danny." She reminded him seriously, though she knew it wasn't the way he had meant it.

His only reply was the Messer grin as she made the last shot. He was watching the ball on the table and didn't notice her leaving the room. The ball got into the pocket and he lifted his head to look at her but found her gone.

"Hey Montana, where 'd you go?"

"Come on, cowboy, I'm waiting."

In the bedroom. Her voice was coming from there.

"Hey, I thought we were gonna reenact last year." He asked going towards the bedroom.

"I'm sure we'll make it there for the second round." Lindsay answered seductively while he growled.

They were now face to face. Danny put his arms on her waist and Lindsay linked hers around his neck. Danny lowered his head and drove his lips to hers. Soon Lindsay deepened the kiss and so the first round began.

**a/n reviews are highly appreciated, constructive criticism too, especially on the way i write. next update, well your chice, would you prefer i update everyday or every two days? i've got time, so it's up to you, tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n thanks for the reviews everyone, i'm glad you like the story, since you wanted daily updates, here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 2

Danny awoke the next morning, rays of sun illuminating the room. Lindsay was curled up against him, her head on his chest and his arm on her back. Danny lowered his head and gently kissed her nose. Lindsay shifted a bit and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning sunshine," Danny said kissing her nose again.

"Morning," she answered burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"We have a lot of to do today, remember?"

"How about we change our minds and stay in bed all day instead?" She offered.

"Tempting. Very tempting, but no. But you can stay in bed while I go make breakfast. Deal?"

"Deal, cowboy." She sweetly said but hung on to him.

"You do realize I have to get out of bed to make breakfast, right?" he asked looking down at her.

"I know, I just don't want to."

Her eyes were now closed, like she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Linds', baby, the sooner I'm out of bed to prepare breakfast, the sooner I'll come back, you know."

"Fine, I'll let you go. But this breakfast better be good." She simply stated.

"It will, babe, I promise."

Danny got out of bed, put his boxers on and left the bedroom. Once in the kitchen, he took out everything he needed to make her breakfast. He tried to make as less noise as possible in case she had gone back to dreamland.

In the bedroom, Lindsay was listening to the sounds coming from the kitchen. She kept her eyes closed but knew she wouldn't go back to sleep – she didn't really care. Instead, she let her mind wander to everything that had happened in a year. Danny was everything she wanted, everything she needed. Sure the had had their rough times but they kept going strong with everyone of those times. Isn't there a saying that states love can conquer all. Not that she felt they had to conquer anything. Her heart was his and he had given his to her a long time ago. And she had no intention of returning it to sender. Today was their day, a celebration of their love. At first Lindsay wanted to prepare a surprise to him but he was so excited about planning today together that she had abandoned that idea. She'd surprise him later.

The bedroom door squeaked announcing Danny was back. So did the delicious smell of food coming from the tray he was carrying.

"Ok gorgeous, food's here."

"Smells good."

"Of course it does, I made it," Danny grinned. Lindsay rolled her eyes but agreed nonetheless. Danny put the tray carefully on the bed and joined her back into the covers.

"Dig in before it's cold."

Danny handed her a plate full of heart-shaped pancakes covered in syrup.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" he said before eating a mouthful of pancake.

Lindsay did the same and moaned.

"Danny, they're delicious, your pancakes have never been this good. How come?"

"Well…" Danny was looking rather sheepish. "I usually buy ready-to-make ones to be faster. These are made from scratch."

Lindsay's mouth dropped from astonishment.

"You're kidding; well from now on, no more ready-to-make pancakes then."

"I knew this would backfire on me," Danny joked. Lindsay laughed and took another bite. They kept on eating and chatting until the tray was completely empty.

"God, I'm so full, I'm never eating again."

"Yeah right, and I'm going to the moon," Lindsay kidded. Danny laughed and motioned to take the tray back to the kitchen.

"Time to get out of bed now. You take a shower and I'll do the dishes."

"You know I got a better idea."

"Oh yeah? And hat would it be?" Danny asked already suspecting what that idea might be. Lindsay got up and come closer to him.

"How about you forget the dishes and join me in the bathroom," she suggested. "We'd save water."

That was not really true. Whenever they would shower together, they ended up being twice as long.

"Dishes can wait," he answered, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

Today could not have started any better than that.

**a/n so what did you think? like it hate it? next chapter tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n : thank you sooooooooooooooo much for the reviews, they put a smile on my face!**

**and the day continues, let's see what activities have been planned.**

Chapter 3

After a long hot steamy shower, Danny and Lindsay were finally ready to go. They drove to Central Park and then walked to the middle of the park, where the lake was. Fortunately for their plans it was a beautiful warm day. They wanted to do corny romantic stuff. They figured it would give them a change in scenery. They did romantic stuff, of course, but they weren't over the top, just simple little things, like breakfast in bed, a nice dinner in a quiet place, leaving little notes to each other. Today they wanted something different so the first thing was renting a small boat and row on Central Park Lake.

Danny paid the guy and extended his hand to Lindsay so she could get on the boat. Then he sat down opposite her.

"Let's get going," he said, grabbing the oars, but realized he had no idea how to steer.

Lindsay began to giggle as she saw his face getting all confused and clueless.

"You have no idea what you're doing, right?"

"Well…" Danny answered sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say you had never rowed?"

"I didn't think it'd be that complicated." Danny declared.

"It's not," Lindsay said laughing lightly. "I'll get us started and you can take over alright?"

"Fine by me."

Lindsay took one oar and used it to push them from the shore. With the other one she steered them. After a couple of minutes, they were far from the shore. Danny was watching her the whole time, a huge smile on his face.

"So you wanna take over or I'm gonna do all the work?" Lindsay asked teasingly.

"OK, but I deny any responsibility if we sink."

Lindsay rolled her eyes laughing.

"Come on, Danny it's not that hard. The oars have to be vertical, to go straight pull them to you at the same time, move the left one if you wanna go right and move the right one if you wanna go left. See, simple." Lindsay explained.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Danny said but didn't look really convinced and confident.

He took the oars and began rowing. He got it pretty fast and was actually enjoying it.

"See, I told you it was easy."

"And you were right, Montana, for once." Danny loved to tease her.

"I'll have you know I'm always right, Messer," Lindsay replied feigning hurt.

"Sure you are," Danny continued teasing.

To get back at him, Lindsay started to playfully shake the boat.

"Hey, knock it off! We're gonna end up in the water."

"I'll stop if you repeat what I'm gonna say." Lindsay offered childishly.

"Lindsay!" Danny tried to get serious using her given name. He really didn't like the boat shaking.

"I'm waiting," Lindsay sang and shook the boat a bit harder to emphasize her point.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll repeat what you say," he finally gave in. "Go ahead."

"I reckon that Montana…" Lindsay begun.

"I reckon that Montana…" Danny repeated half-heartedly.

"…was, is and will always be right."

"…was, is and will always be right."

"And I admit that she is the wisest…"

"And I admit that she is the wisest…"

"… the funniest…"

"… the funniest…"

"… the most intelligent…"

"… the most intelligent…"

"…the cutest…"

"…the sexiest…"

"Hey, no ad lib," Lindsay objected.

"Hey, no ad lib," Danny resumed repeating.

"the cutest…" Lindsay said again sternly.

"Fine, the cutest."

"… woman I have ever met."

"… woman I have ever met. You done now?" Danny asked.

"Yep," Lindsay replied satisfied.

"Good, cause you're also the sexiest, most beautiful, amazing woman in the whole wide world."

Lindsay blushed. She loved when Danny talked to her that way. It always made her blush and feel like she was the only woman he had eyes for. She smiled sweetly back at him.

"We should start heading back now," Danny suddenly said.

"Yeah, you're right, our time's almost up."

"Okay, how do you do a U turn on this thing?" Lindsay chuckled.

"Why don't I get us back to the shore?"

"Be my guest," Danny conceded. Truth was rowing a boat was kinda tiring and his arms were starting to hurt.

Lindsay got them back to shore just in time. Danny got off the boat and held out his hand to help Lindsay off of it. As soon as she took his hand, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately for several minutes.

"Not that I minded, but what was that for?" Lindsay asked him breathless.

"Do I need a reason?" Danny answered smirking.

"I guess not. That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was, but let's keep going, we have a whole day full of fun," he said taking her hand and leading her to the picnic area.

**a/n i have never been to NYC so you'll have to forgive me if some things in central park aren't where they should be. next chapter tomorrow. btw, i'm surprised no one has commented on what danny wants to ask, any guesses? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n thanks again for all the reviews everyone, they mean a lot.**

Chapter 4

Danny led Lindsay to one of the tables and made her site.

"Montana, I'll be right back with our stuff."

"Danny , I can come with you." Lindsay objected.

"No, that's okay, I won't be a minute."

"Really? Should I time you?" Lindsay asked him teasingly. "Bet you can't come back with our stuff in less than a minute!"

"A Benjamin says I do", Danny shot back. Her face broke into a huge grin at his words – well her words technically.

"You're on, cowboy," Lindsay said looking at her watch. "Ready, steady, go!"

Danny took off, running towards the car. They both knew he wouldn't win but that wasn't the point. The point was to have fun together and so far it had a been a successful day.

It was over two minutes when Lindsay spotted Danny coming back with their picnic basket. Soon he was at her side completely out of breath.

"Well, you lose again, that was almost 3 minutes. Told you so." Lindsay smirked.

Danny's breathing was back to normal and he was smirking too.

"You're gonna have to wait till payday," he told her moving closer to her.

"No, you're gonna pay me now or coming up with something better," Lindsay replied smiling widely.

Danny put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a heated kiss, much like they had had a year before, of course, being in a public space, they stopped before they could be arrested for indecent exposure.

Danny was out of breath again but somehow he didn't particularly mind.

"Well, Montana, we eat now," Danny suggested.

"Yeah, I'm starving, cowboy. But what happened to 'I'm never eating again'?" Lindsay joked.

"Let's say all our morning activities brought back my appetite." Danny's smirk was back full force.

Lindsay opened their basket and set out everything on the table. They had a large egg and pasta salad and some sandwiches. Nothing fancy, but it was a picnic in Central Park and they weren't really the caviar type.

They started eating, casually chatting like they always did but Danny had something else on his mind too. Is it the right moment? He wondered. Was there even a right time and place for these kind of things? Yah probably, but was it IT? Oh god, he was nervous, Lindsay always had a way to make him nervous, on the edge. However the silver lining to all this nervousness was that he knew he had also a way to make her nervous.

"Danny?" Lindsay's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Sorry, babe, I was just thinking."

"What about?" Lindsay was curious.

"You." In his voice there was no hint of sarcasm or teasing or anything else other than sincerity and love towards the woman sitting in front of him. Lindsay blushed a bright shade of red and felt butterflies in her stomach. Would he ever stop making her nervous? Well, as long as she could make him a nervous wreck too, she'd make it through, she thought.

"Flatterer," she managed to say despite her nerves but remained smiling at him.

Danny grinned to her while taking her hand in his. He looked straight into her eyes. That was it. He was really gonna do this. This was an important step for him. He had never done something like that before, not for any of his other girlfriends. But for Lindsay, he'd go to the moon. It was a step towards their forever.

He felt Lindsay's hand squeeze his a little as if sensing he needed a little encouragement.

"Montana…" he started. But before he could go any further a drop of water fall on their hands and saw more raindrops falling down from big dark grey clouds.

"Oh no…" Lindsay complained. "We have to hurry back to the car if we don't wanna get soaked."

Danny gathered the scattered leftovers of their lunch without saying a word. He put everything back in their basket, took Lindsay's hand and started running back to the car. He was silently cursing the rain for interrupting their moment when he turned his head to glance at his girlfriends. Lindsay was giggling. She obviously wasn't as concerned about getting soaked as she'd made him think earlier. After a couple of minutes they made it to the car. Danny threw the basket in the backseat and opened the passenger door for Lindsay to climb in. then he went over to the driver's side and sat behind the wheel. He looked over at Lindsay who was smiling at him. How could he be mad when she was looking at him like that? What the hell, I still have the whole afternoon, Danny thought.

**a/n next update tomorrow, will he ask?**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n : thank you again so so much for the reviews, you're gonna get tired of me saying that reallly ;). here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

They weren't completely soaked but their clothes were still wet, so they changed their plans and got back to Danny's apartment to change their clothes. By the time they arrived there, it had stopped raining and the sun was back.

Lindsay ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Danny put the picnic basket on the kitchen counter and went to his room. He grabbed a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt and also one of Lindsay's pair of pants and shirt and then laid them on the bed for her. Then he stripped off his clothes. He had just put on his new pair of jeans when Lindsay came out of the bathroom wearing only her bra and panties on.

"God, Montana, you trying to kill me here or what?"

"If I'm trying to kill you, it's purely unintentional," Lindsay answered putting a hand on his bare chest. "But what about you Mr. No-shirt-on?"

Danny put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She was now on her tiptoes, her mouth a few inches from his. She slowly closed the gap between them and brought her lips to his. Despite the lack of clothes and the contact between their bare skin, the kiss remained rather innocent – compared to what it could have been under the same circumstances.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, both showing signs of deep contentment. Lindsay took the clothes Danny had gotten out for her and Danny finally put on his t-shirt.

"Can I help with that?" Danny asked her.

"No, we're already late for the next part of our plans, remember? And this one was your idea." Lindsay pushed him off reluctantly.

"Yeah, I know but can't blame a guy for trying, right?" Danny kidded.

Lindsay finished dressing and gave him a quick peck on the lips to get him going.

"Come on, make tracks cowboy." Danny giggled.

Did Danny just giggle at her? Boy, that was extremely cute, she thought.

They made their way out of the apartment building and back to the car. Then they headed back to Central Park but a different area. The batting cages. What are you saying girls? Not romantic? You obviously haven't practiced batting with your boyfriend's body pressed up against yours trying to teach you how to swing a bat properly. So, okay, Lindsay had always been pretty good at baseball and Danny knew that but they still thought it could be pretty fun.

They arrived at the batting cages a little after three and were planning to stay two hours if the rain didn't come back. If it did, there was a little café just in front of the cages where they could enjoy a nice cup of coffee.

"Okay, Montana, ready for your first lesson?" Danny asked like he was the wise teacher.

"Yes sir," Lindsay replied rolling her eyes and her voice full of sarcasm and laughter.

"Haha, very funny. How about you come here and show me what you're made of." Danny challenged her.

There was always a pattern when they were playing games together. It turned into a competition. So what? They had fun and they weren't really sore losers -most of the times. It was how their relationship functioned, fighting for dominance. Even though Flack would tell you -and even Danny would if Lindsay was out of earshot- that she had him wrapped around her finger. Still Danny kept fighting for the rare occasions when he would beat her at some silly game.

He had chosen baseball today because even if Lindsay was good, there was no way she could beat him. He was Danny Messer, legend of the batting cages -if you talked to his mom at least.

"You really want me to kick your ass again, Danny?" Lindsay teased. "Aren't you tired of it?"

"You gonna keep joking all day Montana or are you afraid?"

"In your dreams, Messer. I'll show you."

Lindsay took a bat and walked behind the base. Danny turned on the machine, 30 seconds later, a ball came out. Lindsay was in position, leaning forward, knees slightly bent, eyes on the ball. She swung her bat and it hit the ball which went at least 5 feet high and landed pretty much 15 feet away from them. Lindsay was pretty proud of herself.

"Huh, take that Messer." Lindsay beamed.

"Not bad, Montana, but not as good as I'm gonna be, " Danny rebutted.

"Yeah right, you wish."

**a/n : no keyboard thrown at me please laurzz, i haven't typed the next chapter yet. anyway, only two more to go, he asks in the next chapter and the last one is the epilogue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n : you guys rock with the reviews (thought i'd change the formulation of my thank yous, so it's less boring lol) here is the chapter you've been waiting for..**

Chapter 6

Danny and Lindsay switched places. Danny assumed his position and was ready to beat Montana with a nice homerun like in the old days. The ball was coming to him, Lindsay was watching him swing his bat and it looked like his bat was an extension of his arm and she had to admit that concentrated as he was on his actions, her boyfriend looked very sexy. Of course the ball went higher and further than hers but she didn't really care -she was enjoying her view.

"See, Montana, that's how it's done!" Danny shouted.

"Yeah, Danny, you're the best but I'm not deaf, you don't have to yell," she scolded playfully.

"Sorry, Montana," he smiled. "Want me to show you how to do the same?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Lindsay grin.

"Okay, Danny." She replied coming over to him.

She got behind the base and he handed her the bat, then he positioned himself behind her, very close behind. His chest was pressed up against her back, and Lindsay was relishing in the feeling of him. Danny extended his arms and put his hands around hers to show her the proper moves. He was clearly enjoying the way she had leaned back into him.

"Montana, you need to concentrate here." He playfully scolded her.

"You're too much of a distraction", she answered seriously, making Danny smirk. "Alright, alright, I'm focused."

Danny swung the bat with her a couple of times without any balls coming at them and then they practiced with the balls. Of course, all the balls didn't make a homerun because Danny wasn't that concentrated either. Who would be in the same position he was currently in?

For the rest of their time there, they played, batting, even turning off the machine so they could pitch instead. Thankfully, the rain didn't come back but at one point, Danny slipped and fell on the grass, covering himself with muddy grass. Not appreciating Lindsay laughing at him, Danny pulled on her hand when she offered it to help him up.

"You think that was funny, Danny?" Lindsay was clearly annoyed.

"Lighten up, Montana," he said putting his arms around her and embracing her in a hug. She tried to resist him at first but wasn't very successful, so she was soon leaning into the embrace.

"Montana?" Danny said.

"Yeah Danny."

"I've got something to ask you."

"Can we sit up somewhere else than in the mud?" Lindsay asked smiling.

"Yeah, sure," he answered with a serious face.

Lindsay was beginning to wonder what he was gonna ask her because he really had a serious face on and it was a pretty rare sight, other than at work of course.

They made their way to one of the benches, holding hands all the while. They sat down. Lindsay looked at her boyfriend and studied his face. He looked deep in thoughts.

"So what do you wanna ask me?"

"Well…" Danny hesitated. This wasn't the most romantic way to ask, but here we go. "You know how we always our nights together, right?"

"I seem to recall something like that," Lindsay gently teased. "Your point being?"

"My point being, we spent every minute outside work together at my place or yours. And I want that to change.

"What?" Lindsay interrupted, almost choking and on the verge of tears.

Danny thought he'd better hurry and finish what he was saying or she'd kill him.

"I don't wanna go to my place or yours, I want to go to our place," Danny explained all in one breath.

Lindsay's breathing returned to normal but her heart was pounding. Did Danny just ask her to move in together?

"You want me to move in with you?" she clarified.

"I was thinking we could look for a place that wasn't mine or yours, that way it could truly be ours."

Danny was extremely anxious by now because so far she wasn't saying yes. Maybe she didn't want to live with him. Lindsay saw on his face that he was worried she was saying no. Truth was it was a big step. Then again it wouldn't really change anything since the only nights they were spending apart was when one of them was working.

Until now, their hands had remained locked together but Danny was starting to pull away from her. Lindsay had to answer fast.

"Danny look at me." Lindsay sweetly ordered and he obeyed. She leaned over to him and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Barely pulling away, she whispered : "yes Danny."

Danny's mouth broke out into the widest smile and captured her mouth into another kiss, as tender and loving as he could be.

Danny suddenly broke the kiss and stood up and said.

"Let's go to dinner, we'll talk about it all."

"Okay," Lindsay agreed standing up. "But we need to change again. Look at us." She said gesturing at them both. Their clothes were all dirty and themselves could benefit for another shower.

He took her hand and led her to the car, both of them still smiling. This was the best anniversary, they thought.

**a/n : so? no disappointment?? i hope not. last chapter tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n : here is the epilogue, it's shorter than the other chapters, but i hope you like it.**

Chapter 7

During dinner, Danny and Lindsay talked about their living arrangements. Lindsay didn't really care one way or another but Danny had seemed really excited about looking for a place they could call theirs, so Lindsay agreed.

After three months of searching, they finally found the place for them. It was a two-bedroom apartment with a nice living area, big enough to fit Danny's pool table. The kitchen wasn't very big but it was alright. It was nicely situated, not too far from work. In a word, it was perfect.

Tonight was gonna be their first night in their new apartment. They had moved Danny's stuff, the weekend before and today they were moving Lindsay's things. They had just finished and closed the door on their friends who had been kind enough to help them the. Now it was only the two of them.

"So what do you wanna do now, Montana?" Danny asked, hoping very strongly that she wouldn't say unpack.

"All I really want right now is a nice soft bed," Lindsay sighed tiredly.

"Thank god, lead the way, Montana."

"Okay, cowboy." She chuckled.

Lindsay grabbed his hands and led him to their new bedroom. The walls were bare and the room was filled with boxes, pretty much like every other room of the apartment.

"By any chance, you wouldn't happen to have forgotten to tell me you have magic powers that would help us unpack everything?" Danny asked joking and serious at the same time, the prospect of having to unpack all these boxes wasn't very thrilling to him.

"I wish, but sorry, no I don't," Lindsay chuckled.

As she said that, Danny threw himself on the bed, completely exhausted. Two seconds later, Lindsay joined him and snuggled into him. Her lips grazed his neck so lightly he barely noticed it but he always found it very arousing and she knew it.

"Montana," Danny whined.

"What?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"I know what you're up to Miss Monroe."

"And what would that be Mr. Messer?"

"You're trying to seduce me." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Am I?" she purred.

"Yes."

"And is it working?"

"No." What the f….! They had already played that game and the answer to her question was yes always yes, she thought. Lindsay's head shot up and looked into his eyes and saw the twinkle in them. Haha, very funny, Messer, she thought.

"That wasn't very nice Danny," she scolded.

"I know but the look on your face was priceless," he laughed until she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch! That was mean, Lindsay."

"Guess we're even now."

"Not quite yet," Danny exclaimed before rolling on top of her.

"Now who's trying to seduce who?" Lindsay smiled.

Danny lowered his head and pressed up his lips to hers gently, but they didn't stay locked on hers very long as they soon made their way down her collarbone and neck.

Soon their clothes littered the floor and the boxes that scattered the room and they laid tangled together.

"Goodnight Montana."

"Night Danny," she mumbled already half-asleep.

"I love you," Danny whispered in her ear before falling asleep.

Lindsay didn't say it back, she was already asleep but Danny glanced at her before closing his eyes and she had one of the brightest smile he had seen on her face and just as sleep took him over, he wondered what he could do to have her smile an even brighter smile at him.

**a/n : thank you for the reviews everyone - Brin, JJ, kcatlin, laurzz, ILuvPeterPetrelli, TatianaMik, NCISabbylover, Pinkyzq, CSI-wanna-be-23, moyeh, twinkeyrocks. **

**tonight i'll be uploading a semi-sequel oneshot entitled Home sick. and tomorrow or friday, i'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel called It all began with Christmas shopping.**

**massive hugs to everyone!!!**


End file.
